Make Me
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: What happens when the biggest game of Truth or Dare breaks out in Hogwarts? Could a horrifying game between two rival houses possibly bring the most unlikely people together? R&R :D
1. Not The Best Idea

**Make Me  
**  
**AN:**I know this goes off my routine, the thing is, my other computer's screen broke, so I can't use it until it's fixed. The problem is that I already did half of the next chapter of Ice and Fire and I can only complete it when I get it back. So until then, I'm writing one-shots and short stories on Google Docs on my other laptop (the one I'm using now) and will then transfer them all onto Word once I get my other laptop back, then I'll post them.  
So basically I'm going to bombard you with a bunch of one-shots and short stories :)  
Enjoy and PLEASE R&R!!

Chapter 1 – **Not The Best Idea**

"Okay, I cave. I can't help but ask, which idiot decided this would be a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"That would be the very wise and very ancient Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"Well that explains it. I knew that old man would get off his rocker eventually, I think his time has come." Ron shook his head, no hint of irony in his actions at all.

"Why did he think this might help in the slightest?" Ginny questioned.

Harry sighed, he had to explain this to almost every Gryffindor he met, and now his friends. "Dumbledore is under the impression that this is going to promote House Unity. He's forcing the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to do it too."

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all!" The brown-haired Muggle-born exclaimed.

"I know! All this is going to do is push us even further apart when those green-headed gits make us do really..._Slytherin-y_ stuff." Ron remarked.

"No, I didn't mean _that_. Even though that is a fair point..."

"So what was your point then?" Ron folded his arms, he hated being outdone by Hermione.

"Well, I mean I can understand Dumbledore thinking the Gryffindors and Slytherins need a little help getting along, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are doing just fine! What's his problem with them?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You're wondering what that old crack-pot thinks of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? What about us, Hermione? We're about to play the biggest game of _Truth or Dare_ - of all things - Hogwarts has ever seen! I don't know about the rest of you guys, I'm thinking about what may have happened to me or what I may have seen by the time I leave that place! I'm probably going to mentally scarred for life!"

"Point." Harry pondered the possibilities of him leaving the seventh floor alive. "I'm about to enter a room half filled with people who want me dead, and the other half want to _be_ me."

"Modest." Hermione rolled her eyes and came to an abrupt halt before a door.

"This is it." Trust Ron to state the obvious.

"Why is the door already here?" Ginny cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out if this was some kind of lame prank from the Slytherins.

"Dumbledore probably realised that the majority of students didn't even know about this place, I'm guessing he didn't want to reveal its secrets to _everyone_ in Gryffindor and Slytherin...especially the Slytherins."

"Makes sense." Ron shrugged and pushed his way through the grand oak doors, Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed suit.

Two days ago, Dumbledore announced after the dinner feast that he had gone 'Muggle-wandering' again and found an illuminating game called _Truth or Dare_ - every Muggle-born, some half-bloods and the Weasleys who paid attention to their father groaned, everyone else just stared at him blankly, not yet aware of the torture they were going to have to endure - and decided he wanted to 'try it out' on his students. His brilliant mind came up with the idea to make each rivaling house play against each other. The purebloods especially didn't know what the game entailed just yet, but they, like every other student in Hogwarts, instantly knew when he said 'rivaling houses' that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be participating in it, it wasn't until later that they realised that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would have to play too. It just so happened that Hermione, Ginny and a few other Gryffindor girls failed to attend that particular dinner and had a hard time believing a single word anyone in their house said about a game as ridiculous as Truth or Dare.

The four Gryffindors strolled through the doors and their eyes all widened simultaneously. Before them was the largest room any of them had ever seen, it was twice the size of the Great Hall and was in the shape of a perfect circle. Around one half of the room, every Slytherin in their year formed a rough semi-circle, and on the other side, the side closer to the door, every Gryffindor in their year were in a mildly more noticeable semi-circle. Harry guessed this wasn't because they were just naturally neater than the Slytherins, even though they probably were, but most of them must have foreseen the trouble it would cause when whatever Spinner they used landed on someone but they could easily blame it on someone else because they might be relatively close to where the Spinner points.

Dividing the two houses was a long rope, stretching from one end of the room to the other. There was also a rather large gap between the Slytherins and Gryffindors on each end of the semi-circle, they were constantly sending each other dirty looks, the Slytherin's, in Harry's opinion, looked a little more menacing.

Draco Malfoy and his croonies were near the middle of the Slytherin half of the circle, his head snapped up when the Harry and the others walked in.

"Well look at this, the Golden Trio; late? Now now, Potter, you must know better, punctuality is a must. Being on time for _games_ is just as important as being on time for saving the world. Or are we not as important?"

"Golden Trio plus 1, Draco. Don't be rude." Blaise Zabini sniggered, sending Ginny sly glances.

Ron glared at them, Hermione folded her arms, Ginny looked away, embarrassed, and Harry just smiled.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. Get your head out of your arse, we all know you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what, Scar-head?"

"Well, for one, some of us don't have fathers who are in Azkaban, _some_ of us haven't 'fallen from grace' and _some_ of us aren't stuck-up, arrogant, good-for-nothing Death Eaters-to be."

Draco's hands clenched and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Harry just returned the favor with a smug, very Potter-like face. Hermione couldn't help but think that if the phrase 'if looks could kill' ever applied anywhere, this would be a perfect example. Draco was practically radiating heat.

"I'd rather have a Death Eater as a father than a dead father, I'd rather fall from grace than have the entire world think I'm a liar or retarded and I would _definitely_ rather be a Death Eater than be _you_. The Boy Who Couldn't Die, The Chosen Idiot, what else they're going to come up for you, I don't know, but what everyone really knows, deep inside, is that you're nothing but Harry Plotter, the Boy Who Lies."

Most Gryffindors gasped, Ginny just looked alarmed, Draco's statement about him rather being a Death Eater scared her half to death. She never told anyone, but she's fancied the youngest Malfoy for years. Once however Hermione caught her gazing at the Slytherin Table, and in a split-second decision, Ginny figured she couldn't tell Hermione that she had a crush on one of her worst enemies, so she improvised on the spot. Thanks to that one lunch, Hermione was now under the impression that Ginny fancied _Blaise Zabini_ and kept sending her sympathetic looks whenever he insulted her. The Littlelest Weasley actually didn't care about Blaise, except for when he embarrassed her in front of Draco.

"Shut it, Malfoy. You still have no idea what we're doing here, but I can assure you, I won't let it be pleasant. I'll be damned to hell if you're not even slightly _scarred_ by the time we leave." Ron smirked, it looked slightly odd on him. But when people considered his words and the body he's been working on for a while, they decided he seemed more intimidating than anything else.

Hermione almost burst out laughing when she caught sight of Malfoy's face, he actually looked _scared_, it was a wondrous sight, she knew she wouldn't forget it for a while.

The four of them wedged themselves between Neville and Parvati, much to their annoyance, they apparently didn't want to be separated.

"Wait a minute." Ginny looked around warily.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Why is no one is my year here? Am I not supposed to be here?" She suddenly felt very self-conscious being the youngest person there.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I don't remember Dumbledore saying anything about the year groups allowed in this thing, did he say anything, Harry?" Ron pondered.

"It doesn't matter, no one cares. Let's just live through this, you'll be fine." Harry brushed it off.

The noise level in the room slowly rose until people had to literally shout to the person next to them.

"That's enough." An authorial voice boomed from a dark corner, and silence fell upon the students.

Every head shot around to the back of the room as Dumbledore emerged from the shadows, no one has realised that he was lurking there.

"Thank you," he said politely. "Now, let's get started. Some of you still aren't quite aware just yet of what you're doing here," Ron could've sworn the old Headmaster looked pointedly at the Slytherins. "But that's going to change soon. So, this," He held up a bottle. "is just a regular Muggle bottle, it has no enchantments on it, it's completely magic free."

Ron stole a few glances at the disgusted faces of the pathetic pure-bloods opposite him and resisted a chuckle, they were so...infantile.

"What happens is this bottle is placed directly in the centre of this circle and someone spins it, now the top end of this bottle is going to point at a Slytherin or a Gryffindor while the other end, the _blunt_ side," he added in for the confused looking faces, "points at someone in the other house. Whoever the pointed end chooses gets to decide which option they'd rather go with, Truth or Dare. If the person were to choose Truth, the person on the opposite side gets to ask that person any question and the other has to answer the question _truthfully_. However if said person were to choose Dare as their option, the other student can literally make their opponent do _anything_ they please, and the other would have to oblige."

When it was obvious he had finished his explanation, a dozen hands shot up, mostly from the Slytherins.

"Sir! What's stopping the person from _not_ telling the truth?" Theodore Nott asked, clearly distressed about the situation.

"Well, that would be the only magical factor I've added to this game, there is an enchantment on this room that I've just added while I was watching you kids squabble, if someone is asked a Truth question, they have to answer with nothing but the truth. No matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't be able to lie."

Now half the room looked more panicked than Hermione had ever seen them, but she had expected as much, Dumbledore wouldn't let something as simplistic as _lies_ get in between something like this. She, however, had nothing to worry about, she didn't have any major secrets she would want hidden. She was already dating Ron and she loved him with all her heart, she could never want anything more.

"But wait, can't we just not play? Can we not just exclude ourselves from this _game_?" Millicent Bulstrode questioned, her face was one among the more frightened looking pupils.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? It is mandatory for everyone to participate. This is a game, after all. There will always be a reward for the winners." Dumbledore smiled, that infuriating twinkle glinting in his eye.

Every face turned from scared to intrigued.

"The first house to have a single member resign from the game loses 100 points, and the winning house gains 150 points. So really, it all comes down to your dedication to your house, of course there's the trauma you'll have to endure if you're the person who makes your house lose. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be the reason my house lost."

Everyone suddenly reverted back to anxious. Fearful whispers floated around that room.

"Is there anything else?" The Head master looked around the room with a sweep of his eyes, no one raised their hand so he started walking forward.

Dumbledore placed the bottle in the centre of the circle and backed away. "Just to tell you, I have alerted all of the teachers about this situation. So if, due to a dare, any student should start behaving...out of the ordinary, they have been told to just humor you. You won't get into any trouble, unless it's something really drastic, or if you're in the presence of a particularly misunderstanding teacher. And there shall be consequences for those of you who just pretend to be under a dare as an excuse to annoy your professors. Now, on that happy note, I'll be off."

He caught sight of the suspicious looks on the student's faces and chuckled.

"I'm actually leaving this time." He vanished into thin air.

The silence hung for a while, then Daphne Greengrass broke it.

"So who's gonna take the first spin?" Everyone looked at her, she shied away further into the wall.

"How about...Potter?" Draco suggested.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"No, seriously. Why can't the person who's supposed to save the world spin a bottle?"

Ron was about to protest when Harry cut him off.

"You know what? Screw you, Malfoy." He crawled forwards and reached out to the bottle. He spun it with all his might and hurried back to his spot.

Everyone in the room leaned forward, excited to see who the first two poor people were going to have to endure this torture.

The bottle slowed and every one's breath hitched, the top end landed on...Lavender Brown. The other side pointed at...Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh this is rich!" Pansy cackled.

"Crap." Lavender whispered, "why me?!"

"So, go on, Brown, Truth or Dare?"

Lavender hesitated, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Dare."

"Are you sure?" Pansy said in a thick mocking tone.

"Just get on with it!" Lavender cried.

"Fine, fine. Hmm, let's see...I dare you to...kiss Weasley."

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Ron and Lavender all screamed.

"No thanks, Parkinson." Lavender sneered, her face going cold and frigid.

"What? You're backing out on the first spin? You're really going to do that to your house? You're going to give _us_ the satisfaction? Come on, Brown."

Lavender took in a deep breath. "Fine."

"I don't think so." Ron said, backing away from her, falling into Hermione.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Ron. Would you rather Gryffindor lost 100 points and they," she pointed an accusing finger at Pansy, "gained _150_?"

"But-" Ron argued.

"It's okay, Ron. Go ahead. Just make it quick." Hermione encouraged, she pushed him towards Lavender.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her as if she had a contagious disease.

"I guess, for Gryffindor." She shrugged and edged away.

"Blimey." Ron and Lavender got up and walked to the centre of the circle, next to the accursed bottle.

Lavender closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips puckering. Ron grimaced jerked his head forward, almost pushing her head back. Their 'kiss' didn't last anymore than a second, Ron pulled back almost immediately after their mouths met. He felt her pink lip gloss smeared across his lips and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. He didn't waste a second in returning back to his seat and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

Lavender just stood there, in the middle of the circle looking like she'd been slapped. The poor girl probably thought that with that kiss, all Ron's old 'feelings' would come bubbling up and he would dump Hermione and start begging for Lavender to take him back, so much for that. She sniffed and walked back to her place, she slumped down and Parvati immediately put her arm around her supportively.

"Next one." Pansy chirped, she spun the bottle.

The sense of anticipation returned to the room. This time the top end landed on Tracey Davis and Seamus had the honours of being a questioner or darer.

"So, what's it going to be? Truth or Dare? Pick wisely." Seamus smiled evilly.

"Shut it, Finnigan, I'm thinking. Umm, I'm gonna go with...truth."

He laughed out loud. "Well then, if there's one person you could kill, and not feel guilty about it, not that you would anyway, who would it be?"

Tracey glared at him. "What's the range? In this room, our year, or the entire school?"

Seamus thought it over for a while. "Let's go with our year, just to be simple about it."

She sighed. "Guess I have to say the truth," she turned around to face her fellow Slytherins. "Sorry, Milly, it's gonna have to be you."

"What?!" Millicent yelled.

"I'm sorry, you bugged me since the day I first met you, and you try to go for guys way out of your league." Tracey looked back at Draco who had the most appalled expression on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bulstrode sent her a death glare, silently swearing to pay her back for this.

Davis simply shrugged. "I couldn't lie."

"Okay! That's done!" Seamus crawled forwards and spun the bottle.

Parvati Patil...Daphne Greengras...truth...have you ever regretted being in Gryffindor?...yes...

Vincent Crabbe...Neville Longbottom...dare...I dare you to flirt with Professor Snape the next time you have Defence Against the Dark Arts...dammit...

Neville, with much effort, spun the bottle without it spinning way off centre. The cap end faced Theodore Nott, the other side pointed at Dean Thomas.

"Brilliant, okay then, Nott. If you could date one girl in Gryffindor, who would it be?"

"That's disgusting, Thomas. He'd rather pitch himself off the Astronomy Tower than even _consider_ anyone in your pathetic excuse for a house."

"Shut your trap, Malfoy. This question was for _him_, not you." Dean looked back at Theodore who looked more frazzled than anyone had ever seen him.

"Umm, well, I guess I'd have to go with...see the thing is...I'm smart, I don't show it, but I am," snorts flew around the room. "It's true, the thing is...I'd need someone who could...keep up with me. So I'd date someone...smart." Harry looked suspiciously between Theodore and Hermione, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "Ehm, so...I would say, if I absolutely _had_ to go out with someone in Gryffindor...it would be..." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean enquired.

"Granger." Nott whispered.

"...What? Did you just say..._Granger_?" Draco asked.

"Damn it." Hermione grumbled as she looked worriedly at Ron, whose face was contorted into an ugly expression of hate, jealousy and anger.

"Only if I had to, I had to say _something_." Theodore huddled his knees to his chest, clearly uncomfortable with all the accusing glares from his house and all the confused and disbelieving ones from Gryffindor.

Dean just looked at him as if he had thrown off his pants in the middle of the circle and then started acting like a monkey.

"Well, that takes care of that." Thomas reached forward and spun the bottle, avoiding eye contact with Nott who was eyeing him as if he was trying to will him dead in that very second.

"You little bastard." Nott muttered.

Dean shrugged as the bottle spun. Ginny's breath hitched as it landed on her, the blunt end landed on Goyle.

"Brilliant." She growled.

"Eh...truth or dare?" He grunted.

The red-head sighed. "Dare."

Ooh's were passed around the room, some sniggers from the 'Green' side.

Goyle looked to Draco who whispered something in his ear. Everyone tried listening in, but it was doubted if anyone actually heard what he said.

"Are you sure?" Goyle asked him, Malfoy shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

"Okay..." Goyle looked back up lazily at Ginny who seemed fearful if anything.

"So the dare is to kiss a guy in Slytherin...I'm trying to decide who..." Ginny's eyes widened as Goyle scanned the room with his beady eyes.

"Malfoy." He said with a sense of finality.

"What about me?" Draco looked at him warily.

"Yes, what about Malfoy?" Ron looked even worse than when Nott confessed he fancied Hermione.

"He's the Slytherin. Who else than the person who's had the most experience with kissing?"

"You. Want. Me. To. Kiss. Malfoy?" the Littlelest Weasley's face was bright red and getting more tomato-looking every second, everyone obviously just guessed it was because she was debating how best to avoid such a horrible situation.

"Well, yeah." Goyle looked around the room at all the disgusted faces pointing straight at him. "What?"

"And you think I'm going to let a _Weasley_ slobber all over me?" Draco look incredulous more than anything.

"Yeah, you have to."

Draco crossed his arms. "Make me." He said stubbornly.

"Oh, you shut up! I'm the one who has to do it! You just have to sit there."

"Please, stop reminding me. Seriously, Goyle, you will have to force me. I will _not_ let this happen."

Ginny was hurt to say the least, but she sort of expected this, after all, she is a Weasley, and he is a _Malfoy_.

"I don't have to force you, remember what Dumbledore said? You have to 'oblige' to everything, letting someone else do a dare counts." Goyle shrugged as one of his best 'friends' stared at him like he'd gone mad.

"This is not fun." Draco muttered and he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Ginny looked at him apprehensively, wondering if she actually would have to force a kiss onto him.

"Fine, let's get this over with." the Blonde Malfoy stood up and sauntered to the middle of the circle.

Ginny marveled at the grace with which he walked, he movements were so fluid and flawless, it was then that it really hit her, she was about to _kiss Draco Malfoy_. She got up herself and walked to Malfoy.

He glared at her, daring her to move one step further. "Don't make me regret letting you do this, Weasley."

"I'll try." She sneered back.

Malfoy closed his eyes but didn't make any attempt to lean forward, Ginny sighed and tilted her head up. Slowly, too slowly, their lips met.

Their mouths finally connected, and for a few seconds they were still, then Draco's mouth started opening.

Catcalls shot around the room, but they slowly died down when they realized that Draco wasn't letting go of her.


	2. Outcomes

**Make Me**

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! They totally brightened up my morning! So, here's the next chapter. This (like my other short story, 'What In The...?') is only a two chapter story, this is set a couple of days after the first chapter, I may or may not add another part after this one, it depends on where I leave the story :) So enjoy!

Chapter 2 - **Outcomes**

Footsteps. Again. Does he even realise how obvious he's being? I stop, hesitate and then whirl around.

There's no one there, just the spooky demeanor of the corridors at night. _I have to stop going to the library at midnight_, I tell myself, but I know it's no use. He'll always find a way to follow me around.

I turn back around and continue walking, and then there it is again, the echo of a second pair of footsteps right behind me. At least, it sounds like he's right behind me, but every time I turn, he disappears. I know I'm not imagining things, it's been like this for the past week, ever since that horrible day in the Room of Requirements. I'd almost go as far as to assume he's stalking me, but why? Why now?

Whatever he thinks he's doing, it's ridiculously creepy. But I won't let it get to me, no, I am Hermione Granger, I'm the smartest witch in our entire year, possibly my entire generation, I will not let something as stupid as a pathetic Slytherin following my around bug me. I will be strong, proud, independent, totally _not_ creeped out and -

WHY IS HE STILL FOLLOWING ME?!

This time I don't stop or hesitate, in mid-stride, I spin around. And I see him, walking just a few paces behind me, in all his Slytherin glory. His green robes looking darker than usual in the dim lighting. The outline of his spiky black hair is only just about visible, his high cheek-bone structure shadowing part of his face, I must admit, he did look more handsome than usual, in a 'tall, dark and handsome' kind of way.

He froze and stared at me, probably expecting me to start yelling at him for following me around everywhere I go. I was only just about refraining from doing exactly that.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him, my voice cold and menacing, well, as cold and menacing as I could make it.

He regains his composure. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Yes, because the sound and rhythm of your footsteps completely portrays that question." My tone is mocking and sarcastic.

"I was going to stop you eventually."

"Really? When? Before or after I reach the Gryffindor Common Room?"

He winces. "Before."

I roll my eyes and turn around, I was about to start walking away when I feel his hand grab my wrist.

"Wait, aren't you just the slightest bit curious as to why I've been following you around for the past week?"

"Actually," for the fifth time that night, I turn around. "I already know."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Do you now?"

"Oh come on, it's pretty obvious. Ever since that horrifying game, you think that it would change everything for me knowing that you fancy me."

"Well, you're close."

"And you honestly believe that just knowing that you have a thing for me would make me think that you're better for me than Ron is?"

"Please, look at me." He gestures to his body. "Now compare me to Weasley, you make the call."

"I am 'making the call', I've been best friends with Ron for years. I've said a total of 10 words to you since I came to Hogwarts, now you think I'd throw away everything I have with Ron for _you_? That's the limit of my comparisons."

"Look deeper, Hermione. He's an idiot, a dim-wit, he's a _Weasley_. I'm the smartest guy in Slytherin, I'm one of the brightest wizards in our year, I can _read_ unlike that fool of a boyfriend of yours. I can give you everything that he can't and more."

"Your dad was also a Death-Eater, your house discriminates against everything that I am, you've taunted and teased me since first year, you're best friends with one of my worst enemies, and you're destined to follow in your father's footsteps. Why on earth would _anyone_ choose you over someone with an actual heart that's not made of steel?"

"Because my mind isn't made of sand."

"Ron has feelings."

"And I don't?"

"No."

"Please, you don't know anything about me."

"EXACTLY!" I explode. "That's my point! I don't know you! And you don't know me, as much as you would like to think you do, you don't. You don't know the first thing about me."

"Really?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes."

"I know that you've read _Hogwarts: A History_ seven times already and you read it again every year, I know that you've only started caring about your hair in fifth year when Parksinson told you you looked like the bad end of a feather-duster, I know you've always secretly preferred Potter over Weasley and that you highly disapprove of Ginny's current relationship status. I know your favorite aunt is only your favorite aunt because she's the only one in your family who wasn't immediately revolted by you when she found out you were a witch, I know you hate your father's brother because his name is Tom and he reminds you of Voldermort. I also happen to know where your birthmark is. Are you seriously telling me that dear ugly Ronald knows all of that?" He looked thoroughly pleased with himself, something about his expression told me that he knows a lot more than he's letting on.

I just stared at him, particularly hassled by the birthmark remark.

"Just about everything, yes." I commented after what seemed like hours of my just analysing his features, trying to figure out if he was for real.

"And what is it that he doesn't know?"

"Everything." I whisper, because it's true. Ron doesn't know about anything that the Slytherin just stated. He doesn't understand my obsession with books, he'd mock me if I told him about Parkinson, he'd kill Harry if I told him I thought Harry was a better friend, he'd tell me to mind my own business if he knew what I thought of his sister's decisions, he would say I was just being paranoid about my uncle and that my aunt was the only one in my family with a heart, including me. And I'd be way too embarrassed to tell him about my birthmark anyway, so I don't quite know what he's say to that.

"Excuse me?" His voice was now way too arrogant for my liking.

I looked him in the eye. "Listen here, Nott, you may know more about me when it comes to private stuff that I never meant for anyone to ever find out about, but Ron knows about the things that matter. He cares about me more than you ever could, the only reason you know what you do is because you're some kind of desperate stalker. So leave me alone, nothing is going to happen, I'm not choosing anyone with the likes of you over Ron."

He was about to respond, but was interrupted by an icy voice emanating from behind a suit of armor.

"Well, what do we have here? Granger and Nott, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." _He wishes_, I thought to myself.

"Get lost, Parkinson, go back to the dungeons." I sneer, attempting to pull a Malfoy.

"Hm, no, I don't think I will. You know, it's funny, here I was thinking that _you_ were the Prefect, aren't you supposed to be stopping naughty little children from wandering the halls at night?"

"Yes, I was on my rounds when I found Nott. I was just telling him off, now I have you, I think two Slytherins out of beds calls for a deduction of points." I lie, improvising on the spot, any reason to tick of Pansy is fine with me.

She just looks at me. "You're lying through your teeth, and what horrible teeth they are." She smirks that typical Slytherin smirk.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, deliberately ignoring the insult.

"I heard you going on about choosing darling Teddy here over Weasley, so what is this, hm? Is Theodore trying to win your heart over? I'm guessing it's not going over so well."

Theodore Nott takes three quick strides to Pansy, grabs her robes in a tight grip and looms down on her. "If you don't scuttle back into your hole in the next 15 seconds, I will tell _everyone_ about the time you got rejected by Goyle. Go." His voice almost had me cowering, he sounded so...scary.

Parkinson whimpered beneath him and nodded. He released her and she sent one last glare at me before turning around and running back the way she probably came, stifling screams.

His shoulders rose and then dropped back down, sighing, he looked back at me.

"There really is no hope, is there?" He asks me.

Suddenly, I feel really guilty. I'm not quite sure of what, all I know is that I really regret doing _something_. Either way, I nod at him.

"Fine, I'll stop...following you now." His mouth sets in a firm line and he turns and leaves me standing in the middle of a dark corridor at 12:24 at night.

---

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Nott asked you out, of course!"

"Well, no, not really."

"Then what happened?"

She hesitates before continuing. "You have to tell me who told you first."

"No! I already told you I can't! Hermione, I swore!"

"And since when do you keep your promises?"

"Oh, come on! That was _one time_! And how was I supposed to know my own brother couldn't keep a secret? Please tell me? Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a bright Weasley head on top?"

"If you're going to be stubborn about it, then so am I. Who told you?"

I glare at the brown-eyed girl in front of me, she may be my best friend, but she can be a real pain at times.

"Fine, Draco told me."

"And who told him?"

I debate over this, what's the worst that could happen? Besides the fact that Draco would get all stressy over it, but he'd get over it soon enough. It's Hermione killing Pansy that I have to worry about, she's too young to get sent off to Azkaban for murder within school walls.

"Parkinson." I decide she'll find out soon enough.

"As in PANSY?!" She yells into my face.

"Do you know any other Parkinsons in this school?"

"Well no, but still. Nott should've threatened her better." She sounds resigned, as if she's deciding something on the spot, something important.

"So you and little Ted were in the middle of the hall at midnight?"

"Yes, but he wasn't really asking me out. Not technically."

"So what was going on?"

"He told me I should leave Ron for him."

"Well that's close enough."

"What? That's all you got from that? We're talking about me dumping your brother for a _Slytherin_!"

"And there's something wrong with Slytherins?" I ask her, offended, she knows very well how I feel about prejudice against them.

"Oh don't pull that on me, you'd be just as disgusted with this as I am two weeks ago, just because _you_ are dating one of them, it doesn't mean that they're all wonderful little saints who happen to be amazing kissers."

I sigh, my mind wandering off back into one of my best memories from one week ago.

_ Catcalls shot around the room, but then they silenced when they realised that Draco wasn't letting go of me. It was amazing, it was the most wondrous experience in the world. Everything about it, the way his arms were slowly snaking around my waist, pulling me closer, the way his mouth molded over mine, the way his tongue lashed out into m_y _mouth, the feel of his surprisingly warm lips on mine._

_Someone in the Slytherin side coughed, Draco didn't notice. Someone on my side cleared their throat, he still didn't notice. He just continued kissing me, and I was more than happy to continue too. Then our audience started getting pissed off._

_"Hey! Malfoy, get your meat-hooks off my sister!" That was Ron, that little bastard, I was going to get him for that later._

_Draco eventually pulled away from me, we were both gasping and panting. We just stood like that for a while, breathing heavily, staring at each other. His silvery-grey eyes searched mine, as if looking for something that should be there, but wasn't. Without another word, he turned and went back to his spot in the middle of the Slytherin semi-circle, after a second or two of collecting my scrambled thoughts, I returned back to my spot too._

_During the rest of the game, I found Draco gazing at me everytime I looked in his direction. I barely paid any more attention to the game, the only bit of information I could scrap up was that Slytherin lost when Neville asked Pansy Parkinson who she'd marry if she could choose anyone in the entire world and she refused to answer. After that, no one in her house would speak to her except Daphne Greengrass, but she was nice to everyone._

I smiled as I returned back to reality and was greeted by the familiar sight of the warm fire burning just metres away from me. Me and Hermione were currently in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting on our favorite couch directly in front of the main fire, with two hots cups of Milo in our hands and woolly scarfs wrapped around our shoulders, courtesy of my mum. It was just days after Christmas and we'd soon be off to the Burrow, well, Hermione wasn't coming to the Burrow this year, just Harry. And if that wouldn't be awkward enough for me, even Bill can't make it this year so basically I'd just be sitting there all day, my prankster brothers would be off in their shop, Harry would be ignoring me and Ron with him, Charlie would be snogging his new girlfriend, dad would be at the Ministry with Percy and mum was just no fun. Christmas holidays this year would be a blast. I could already tell the only that would get me through it would be the thought of returning to Draco.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Hermione brings me back to the present with her overly-worried voice.

"About what?"

"Nott of course! What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Well, you're going to have to tell me everything that happened first and how Parkinson came to know about this before me."

Hermione seemed to think over this for a while before responding.

"Fine, but you have to help me. This is killing me."

---

Parvati huddled closer to herself in the corner, trying her best to ignore all the cold stares coming from just about everyone in the Common Room. Ever since that blasted game, almost everyone in Gryffindor had started avoiding her, apparently ashamed to have someone in their house who's apparently regretted the Sorting Hat's decision. She looked down and continued her Potions homework, knowing that she'd rather have something to do here in school than to just sit there watching everyone else go about their lives, and then to have a whole load of work to do during the Christmas Holidays.

Even Lavender has become a little distant since that game, but Parvati suspected it had less to do with the fact that her best friend thought she was a traitor, and more to do with the fact that she has recently found herself once more infatuated with Ron and therefore despises Hermione for meeting up with people like Theodore Nott in the middle of the night when she already has a 'catch like Ron'. Lavender spends most of her time crying in the bathroom, stalking/spying on Ron or drawing hearts around pictures of him she has up in her dormitory. Honestly, Parvati was trying not to get caught up in it, the last time the two of them were together, Lavender pretended her best friend didn't even exist, and when they finally broke up, everyone else hated Lavender so she had no one to turn to but Parvati. Normally the young Patil twin would've told that little traitor to shove off, but she felt sorry for her, Brown didn't have anyone else.

So, reluctantly, she patched things up with Lavender, and now she's regretting it again. The only reason she said yes when asked if she'd ever wished she wasn't in Gryffindor was because she hated being caught up in things like this. She just hated all the drama, it was too much for her. Parvati and her sister had had a simple life growing up, sometimes she envied her twin so much, even being in the same house as The Boy Who Lived was troublesome enough, nevermind being the best friend of the best friend of Harry Potter's' girlfriend. Apparently even links involving three people before her still subjected her to be constantly grilled from a number of varied people, ranging from random gossiping students in the hallway who were wondering what colour his toothbrush was, all the way to reporters from the Daily Prophet, eager to know how many hours of sleep he gets every night. Like hell she's supposed to know rubbish like that!

Looking up from her ridiculously hard Potions essay, she spotted Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley by the main fire chatting amiably to one another, although Hermione seemed a little more hassled and troubled than Ginny did. Despite Parvati's feelings towards everyone else, those two were the ones she envied the most. And at the same time, she pitied them. She envied them because somehow, even though they were some of the closest people to Harry, they weren't actually questioned all that much. You would think that someone trying to get the 'scoop on Potter' would want their rumors to come from a direct and reliable source, but for some reason, the twisted minds of today's youth are a little more complex, what they want are the feelings that 'other' people have towards Harry. She doesn't quite know how that works, but apparently people who are only distantly connected to The Chosen One are the ones with better opinions.

Then again, she _was_ escorted by Harry to her 4th year's Yule Ball. Memories of that night flashed through her head, her clothes that her mother insisted she wear, the constant complaining from her sister that she wanted to go with Harry instead of Ron, and especially, the anger coursing through her veins everytime she saw Harry looking at Cho or Hermione. It's not like she liked him or anything, well, he was good-looking, but it's not like he looks anything like Cedric Diggory or Blaise Zabini, _they_ looked good. It's just, when you ask someone to a dance with you, you should at least have the decency to keep your eyes off other girls and pay attention to your date. He didn't even dance with her unless he had to at the beginning. Thank god for that Durmstrange boy who saved her from the boredom that was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, what was his name again? Darren? Darius? Darryl? Something with a D, that's all she remembered. Either way, she would be eternally grateful, which wasn't quite the case with darling Padma.

Parvati shook her head, trying to rid it of reminders of the rudeness that plagues Harry Potter's personality. _Cedric_ would never ignore his date, he'd dance with her the whole time, like he did with Cho. _Blaise_ wouldn't ignore his date, he'd probably find some mistletoe somewhere to snog some random Beauxbatons girl he found under, which, even though morally gross, was still better than ignorance...in the long run. She sighed and once again tried to concentrate of her devil piece of homework, but, again, found her mind straying to the youngest Weasley and the brown-eyed brunette.

Yes, she pitied them. Parvati knew she and her twin were equals when it came right down to it, Padma was smart, Parvati had a better heart, Padma worked hard, Parvati balanced her life as much as she could, sometimes the social part of it tends to overweigh the other side, but still, it's the thought that counts after all. All in all, they were a perfect mix, they answered to no one, they didn't have a whole load of extra responsibilites, and they especially didn't live in the shadow of anyone. But for Hermione and Ron especially, it must be so horrible. To be known as part of The Golden Trio, or to be Harry Potter's best friends, or to be the ones who helped The Chosen One save the world. You don't see someone meeting all three of them at the same time and going 'Oh hey! You're Harry Potter!' then noticing Hermione and Ron and going 'Oh my god! You must be Hermione Granger! And you're Ron Weasley aren't you? You have NO IDEA how long I've waited to meet you guys!'. No, no one does that. They go 'Oh hey! You're Harry Potter! And you two are...?'

Basically, it wasn't fair on them. Sure it must be an adrenaline rush having everyone know you has a 'helper to World Peace', but it comes at a price being The Boy Who Lived's best friend, they can never get a name for themselves. No matter what happens to them, nothing could ever trump 'The Best Friend of The Saviour Of The World'.

Parvati knew one thing for certain, she would absolutely _hate_ to be Harry Potter's best friend.

---

"I HATE BEING HARRY'S BLOODY BEST FRIEND!" Hermione yelled, slamming her bag onto the nearest table.

"What happened this time?" Ron asked in an annoyingly bored tone.

"Every single student in this entire school knows about Nott because I'm apparently worthy enough of gossip, just because I'm Harry's bloody best friend!"

"About that..."

"Oh come on, Ron! Not you too! I'm telling you, nothing happened!"

"Really? Because that's not what the rest of the school says."

"Yeah? Well do you remember the rest of the school saying Harry's a liar? Or Dumbledore is incapable of being our Headmaster? Have you even realised how easily fooled and gullible our student body is? When it comes to believing rumors, they're suckers for it. They'd believe _anything_, I'm just disappointed in you, I never assumed you'd be one of them." And with that, Hermione stormed off, slinging her bag onto her shoulder again, she climbed out the portrait hole and back out into the hallway.

Ron just stared after her, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Woah, what's with Hermione?" Harry - who had just witnessed Hermione running off - asked, walking towards Ron and sitting down on an armchair reasonably close to the fire.

"I have absolutely no idea."

**AN: **Okay, I've changed my mind, I simply cannot make this a two chapter story. But I am fairly sure it wont be longer than three. I just have a few more ideas, and I personally am not a fan of 5,000 word long chapters when I could easily split it into another chapter. So, hope it wasn't too much of a drag after that first chapter. Honestly, the first was the main event, the next two are just results.  
Reviews really are LOVED and APPRECIATED!!!

**=3  
XD **


	3. Liar of an Old Man

**Make Me**

**AN:** And so here it is, most likely the last chapter to this story :) I'd be lying if I said I didn't TOTALLY enjoy writing this, and I hoped you liked reading it :D  
Oh, and, just in reply to some reviews, there will be loads more Draco/Ginny in this chapter, I just wanted to introduce what's going on with Hermione/Theodore.  
But most of their relationship will be told through flashbacks. Here goes...  
ENJOY!! 3

Chapter 3 - **Liar of an Old Man**

I watched in plain amusement as Hermione climbed through the portrait hole in such a huff that she tripped over the ledge and fell flat on her face. I knew I was supposed to be nice and all to her especially, but the way she scrambled back up with this bright red face, too angry to be embarrassed, was just too funny for me to be able to suppress the tiniest of chuckles. But apparently even the softest of mocking noises was enough to attract her attention, Hermione whipped her head around at me and glared the scariest glare I'd seen in a while since I told Ginny exactly how I felt about _darling_ Potter.

She was in a bad mood, a really bad mood. Normally, if she caught me laughing at her, she'd make some kind of retort about it, usually involving something to do with ferrets, Ginny and my father. But this time, she was too angry to say anything, this was not good. Before she collected her scattered thoughts (heehee, get it?), I turned and made a run for it, I had to warn Theodore. He may have been acting like an idiot since Hermione rejected him, but I knew he was planning on doing something today, something to do with Hermione. I couldn't let him, he'd feel worse about himself, he'd think it was his fault when she told him to get lost.

As stupid as I think he is, I wouldn't be able to bare him getting rejected again, especially when it wasn't even his fault. Because guess who he's going to complain to? The boyfriend of his crush's best friend, that would be me.

---

Idiot. Absolute idiot. Who does he think he is? He asked me out! And now he's going to go around believing pathetic rumors even when he's been on the receiving end of them himself? God, he's such a little -

_Woah...is that...? Oh god, just when I thought I got rid of him..._

"Uh, hi, Hermione." Theodore Nott approached me warily, he probably got the gist of my bad mood.

"Theodore." I nodded at him and walked away, right past his shoulder.

"Uh, wait! I, um, I know what, uh...happened."

"Really? Do you now? So now I expect you're going to rub it in my face that I should've chosen you? Well guess what, that only would've increased my problems, so no thanks." I attempted to walk away again, but this time he grabbed my wrist and spun me around with such force I almost lost my balance...again.

"How dare you -!"

"Just listen, okay? I have no idea what you're talking about rubbing faces and choosing, like I literally have no idea. What I meant was that Draco told me you were in a bad mood, like a really bad mood."

"Oh, he caught that did he?"

"Yeah, something about falling over and laughing and glares and Ginny and Potter, and some other stuff. That's pretty much all I got after he said your name."

"Aw, how romantic." I rolled my eyes and turned to leave again, but apparently he just had to block me again, he jumps in front of me, taking away all chances of me leaving, unless I turned back the way I came, which would just be sad. So that's out of the question.

"That's not where I was getting actually. But look, whenever I'm not really...feeling like myself, I find that talking about it really helps. Just venting without distractions, with no one second-guessing you or interrupting you every second." That actually did sound pretty good.

"And you expect that I'm going to burst and shower you with all my problems?"

"Ehm, not exactly like that, but somewhere along there."

"Who's your venting buddy?"

"That's...kind of private."

"Secretive, that's a quality all women look for."

"Look, I...if I tell you who I...express myself to, will you at least give me chance? Now that you and Ron are...shaking..."

"We are NOT _shaking_!" How dare he? I mean that's totally, unquestionably not his business and...and so the truth.

"Still, please? Just one chance."

"Listen, buddy, I don't really care about you who scream at when the world gets too tough for you. You know what I do when I'm pissed off? I read. I take out my anger by filling my brain with an extra little bit of knowledge that pushes out the stress, I simply don't have the space for all of it."

"How does that work out for you?"

"Honestly? Pretty well, I mean no one else gets it. But it works for me. See here's the thing, you are currently blocking my way to the library, and the longer you stand in front of me, the worse my temper gets." I glared at him meaningfully, hoping he'd get my point.

He stepped aside. I took a deep breath and continued with my previous path, he walked along side me, apparently I hadn't scared him off yet.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Oh joy! My life long dream has come true, I'm finally going to find out who little Teddy yells at in his spare time!" I chirp with mock enthusiasm.

"It's...it's my...my cat."

That stopped me. "Your what?"

"A year before I came to Hogwarts, for my tenth birthday, my parents found out about my obsession with Muggle pets, well, Muggles in general. I thought they were going to beat the life out of me, but they were surprisingly okay with it. And they bought me Superman, he's this adorable -"

"Wait, hold up, did you just say...Superman?"

"Oh right, I forgot you were Muggle born. Yeah, he's been kind of like my hero since I was like 4. I saw my best friend reading this comic about him, and since then I've worshipped him. How can anyone not praise a guy as brave as him? He has the kind of courage I can only dream about, or the kind of courage you see in Gryffindors, well, some of them."

"You mean to tell me that your best friend is Muggle-born?"

"Not exactly. He's just a Muggle."

I just stared at him, here before me was Theodore Nott, a Slytherin who's father is a Death Eater...and has a Muggle for a best friend. That's just not right, miracles like that are not supposed to exist.

"Um, wow. So back to...Superman?"

"Ah yes, so he's this adorable black and white kitten, and he's small enough for me to still be able to call him a 'kitten', the thing is, the thing that puts other people off, my parents and I went to this animal shelter and managed to rescue him right before they...put him to sleep."

"Why? Wasn't he still young? And why does that put people off?"

"Well, they tend to get really uncomfortable when I mention that the reason they were going to kill him at such a young age was that he had this eye infection and would've died anyway. It could've been treated, but they didn't have the money. So we took him under our care, well mine, but it was my parent's money that cured him. Unfortunately, the operation didn't end without side effects, he's half blind for life. And that's when people start staying away from him, I find it rather cruel that that should discourage people for some stupid reason, but life is unfair, Superman had to learn that the hard way."

My throat was choked up now, and my eyes were threatening to fill with pointless tears.

"That's...that's so sad."

"Yeah, I know." He looked down, then suddenly perked up again.

"Wait, didn't something similar happen to Crookshanks?"

Now my tears were about to spill over.

"Um, yeah." I croaked. "He, uh, he lost his sense of smell when...when..." My voice broke and hot salty tears ran down my face and onto the cold floor below my feet.

"Hey, hey," Theodore stood in front of me and took me in his arms. "It's okay, we all deal with loss. Look, we're at the library. Why don't you read out all that pain?"

---

"You _laughed_ at her?!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen Granger do, besides that time her hair-taming spell back-fired on Ronald." Draco said, his face deadpan.

The youngest Weasley held her face in her hands and moaned into them, "No, no, no! You _can't_ just laugh at her, Draco! Not now! Not while she's already so irritated with Nott and Parkinson!"

"Ah, speaking of which, I've made up for laughing at her on the floor."

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes weary and tired.

"You have?"

"Yup, see, Ted was going to talk to Hermione today, he's been grumbling about her rejecting him for ages now, so I told him to shut up. And his way of shutting up? Opening his mouth even further. He was going to tell Hermione exactly how he felt about her today."

"Oh no."

"Which is exactly what I thought, so when I saw what a wretched mood Granger was in, I went to go warn him. I told him to leave her alone, just for today at least."

"What did he say? Did he listen to you?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Well...he thought I was trying to take away his 'happily ever after', or some rubbish like that. He thought I was being selfish and trying to keep him away from Hermione, which, you know, it's completely pointless and pathetic."

Ginny nodded impatiently. "So where is he now?"

"Well, as far as I know, he's with Hermione right now."

"_WHAT?!_"

---

The first day of a relationship is always the best. It doesn't matter how it starts, but the beginning of something as beautiful as love quite resembles a blossom blooming, and nothing in the world could possibly compare with the magnificence of that. I had learned that the day after the game, when Draco approached me, for the first time looking something like _nervous_.

He was wringing his fingers, his hair was matted to his forehead, _sweat_ actually covered his face, he was looking down...and he shuffled his feet. Draco Malfoy _shuffled his feet_. That was the first time I realised there was something more to the cold-hearted Slytherin, there was in fact something that could break him, little did I know that that _something_ was me.

I was walking to the Great Hall for lunch with Luna when I spotted Draco walking towards me, his usual crowd of croonies were nowhere to be found, and since everyone was already in the Hall eating, the three of us were the only ones in the almost deserted corridor.

Luna sensed what was going to happen before I did and quickly said; "Ginny, will you excuse me for a moment? I just realised I hadn't finished my Potions Essay, and it's due next lesson." And with that she scurried away.

I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned towards Draco who was only a few paces away from me.

"Eh...hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hello to you too." I folded my arms, if he was going to be a chicken about it, he may as well not do it at all.

"Listen, I - uh, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. The...um, the kiss. It was...well - " He looked off into the distance and took a deep breath, his eyes glanced back at me. "It was the most amazing experience of my life. I never thought I could feel so...well, it's just I never expected..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "GOD!" He exploded. "Why am I so _pathetic_ at this?!" He yelled and punched the nearest wall, the skin on his hand turned red, but he didn't show any signs of pain, just frustration.

"Draco, it's okay." I took the final steps towards his and held his injured hand in my own. "You are a lot of things, including an amazing kisser, but you are _not_ pathetic. You are so totally not pathetic."

With our faces just inches away from each other, I couldn't resist, I had to relive the day before, I had to make sure I hadn't imagined him to be a brilliant kisser. So I leaned forward and closed my eyes, hoping to Merlin he wouldn't jerk away, disgusted. I was half surprised when I felt his lips against mine, warm and welcoming.

And so happened our second kiss, and the start to the wonderful relationship I have with Draco Malfoy.

When we arrived at the library and saw Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott at her favorite study table by the window, looking at books that seemed to be about _cats_, I knew my brother was out of the picture. For one thing, Hermione never shared her table with _anyone_, not even me, for another, she was smiling, but there seemed to be tear-stains on her cheeks, which means Nott cheered her out of something, almost an impossible feat, and for another, Hermione Granger never _ever_ rests her head against someone's chest in the library.

I knew that day that they would be together for a long time, and how right I was.

---

It was a rare sight, seeing Gryffindors and Slytherins look at each other with something other than hate and disgust.

Every Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in Hogwarts were looking with wonder at Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, all of whom were gazing at their partner from across the Great Hall, love and adoration written all over their faces. Harry Potter one the other hand was for once not in the spotlight, because he was as usual glaring at Draco Malfoy, but for a completely different reason than normal. Ron was too seething at Theodore Nott, who was completely oblivious to him, for quite the same reason as his best friend.

Both Gryffindors were convinced that Slytherins were no longer just future Death Eaters, they were girlfriend stealers too, or, in Harry's case, girlfriend-to-be, he was sure Ginny and him were meant to be together, but _Malfoy_ ruined all their chances. And deep down inside, Harry and Ron both knew that none of this would've happened if now for that game, that horrible, life-ruining game.

If Draco and Ginny never kissed, they wouldn't be together now, if Theodore never confessed his love for Hermione, he wouldn't feel obliged to follow her allowed, and if she didn't have that fight with Ron because of the stupid rumors, Nott would never have been the one to comfort her. If, if, if, if, _if_!! It wasn't fair, if they didn't have to speak the truth in the stupid game, if they didn't have to do those horrid dares, none of this would've happened and everything would still be the way it was supposed to be.

Dumbledore stood up from the High Chair and approached the stand, he cleared his throat and immediately everyone silenced, although looks of love and hate were still exchanged from across the room.

"I have an announcement to make, it has been two weeks since the game of Truth or Dare has been introduced into this school. And the results are as follows: In first year, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are the winners," cheers from the little ones. "In second year, Slytherins and Hufflepuff are the winners," cheers from the seconders. "In third, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are the winners," even more cheers from the third years and the Gryffindors. "In fourth, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs again," Hermione felt her ears popping by this point. "In fifth, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, in sixth, Slytherins and Ravenclaws and..." Ginny covered her ears as the cheers grew louder by the second, when they finally faded, she placed her hands back on her lap. "In seventh year, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs!"

Everyone stick their fingers in their ears and cheer.

"So the final school-results are; Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors!"

Every single Gryffindor and Hufflepuff screamed with joy, they knew what this would mean, house points and possibly the House Cup.

"However, I feel obliged to share something with you," the hall quietened again. "I told each and every one of you before the game that there were certain enchantments put upon the room, you could neither lie nor refuse to do a dare after agreeing to, well, see the thing is, that was a lie. There was no enchantment at all, but the goal was achieved wasn't it? That's all that matters in the end, isn't it?"

No one cheered this time.

**AN: **Hope I didn't disappoint anyone, but that's the end. I was very close to ending this chapter somewhere near the middle and starting a new one, but my willpower turned out to be stronger than that :)  
So that's the end to my first Hermione/Theodore and Ginny/Draco. Hope you enjoyed it! And even if you didn't, just remember...  
Reviews are LOVED and APPRECIATED!!

;]  
XD


End file.
